Bubblegum Scout
Bubblegum Scout is a PNK Female Scout created by PumpkinJack6 and co-created by KANGEN-NOVA. Her theme is Prismatic Lollipops from the iPad music game Cytus. Appearance and Personality Bubblegum Scout appears as a PNK Female Scout sporting the Angelique Hairstyle, and wearing the Track Terrorizer and the Buck Turner All-Stars, all colored Pink as Hell. Bubblegum Scout is a childish girl who is obsessed with sweets. Anything that is edible and has sugar in it is worthy of her attention. She constantly acts like she's on a permanent sugar high, always hyperactive and excitable, with frequent mood swings depending on how much sugar she ate. She, along with Gummy Heavy, often likes to play tricks and do pranks on people, much to the annoyance of their friends, especially Marshmallow Medic and his friend Snipermint. Like any teenager, Bubblegum Scout hates all Freaks based on healthy foods and thinks they're "uncool". She tends to act ditzy and gets enraged easily, but despite her sugar-crazy mind, she can be cunning on occasion. She get along well with other sweets-based freaks such as Chocoman. Powers and Abilities Like all Scouts, Bubblegum Scout is extremely nimble and fast, which allows her to avoid powerful attacks of slower opponents. Her most significant ability, though, is the power to manipulate gum (hence the name). She uses her gum abilities to bind, trap, or grab objects/enemies. These gums are extremely sticky, yet durable and elastic. She can also surround herself in a bubble, which functions as a shield. When consuming an excessive amount of sweets, she can enter Sugar Rush Mode, which can be used effectively in battle. When in this form, she progressively gets faster and more hyperactive. Bubblegum Scout can also enter Gumball Mode by inhaling a lot of air, making her body inflate into a near-spherical form. She becomes very light as well, allowing her to perform high jumps, slowing down her falls, and bouncing off projectiles like bullets and rockets with her body. Faults And Weaknesses *The downside of Sugar Rush Mode is that the massive amount of energy will eventually burn out, leaving her weak and vulnerable to the point of acting completely sluggish and zombie-like for a few days. *The bigger she becomes while in Gumball Mode, the more tense her body gets, and the more immobile she becomes, making her an easy target. She is at the risk of popping too, if she ends up inhaling too much air or touches any kind of sharp object. *Bubblegum Scout's ditzy mind, while helpful at times, can cause her to make grave mistakes in battle. Due to this, she loses control and crashes into a wall, object, prop, etc. *Gum, like chocolate, is (depending on its thickness) usually an easily breakable material. Unlike the other candy-based powers of her friends however, it is inedible. *She has the same strength, speed and endurance as a normal Scout. *She often gets distracted whenever she sees something sweet and tasty. Trivia * Her friends' nickname for her is "Bubbles". She hates it, though. * While Bubblegum Scout likes gum in all flavors, she likes strawberry-flavored gum the best. * A running gag is that she has no sense of direction, and would sometimes get completely lost. Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Concepts made by multiple users Category:Concepts made by PumpkinJack6 Category:Created by a Freak Category:Female monsters Category:Fragile Speedsters Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Friendly Category:PNK Team Category:Scouts Category:Candy person